


Opportunity Knocks

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Title:Opportunity KnocksAuthor:Jadzia7667Rating:Maybe an R?Word count:1859Pairing:Ron Weasley/Severus Snape, vague allusions to Harry/HermioneDisclaimer:Not mine. They belong to that British woman over there.Warnings:NoneSummary:A random Auror sweep leads to something more.A/N:This is aimed at sweetsorcery because the last time I wrote this pairing, it was pretty cracky. There’s not near as much smut as usual, but there’s room for a sequel, maybe.Beta:The lovely the_minx_17.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Severus Snape was in high dudgeon. How dare that…that… _Auror_ come ‘round to _his_ laboratory and think he had the right to inspect him? _Then_ the arrogant Weasel had the unmitigated gall to presume to cast _Prior Incantato_ on his wand! It was humiliating. It was completely beyond the pale. To add insult to injury, the obnoxious whelp had _stared_ at him during the entire uncomfortable meeting. Those bright blue eyes had raked up and down his form as if assessing him for an Azkaban uniform. It was the height of insolence and Severus wasn’t going to take it, he really wasn’t! He fumed as he stomped around his laboratory, putting everything to rights after the highly stressful inspection was finally over with.

His working laboratory was a large, relatively well lit room, with wide granite countertops, cupboards beneath the counters, and shelves lining three walls. The fourth contained charmed windows that looked out over his back garden and greenhouse. They also provided a diffuse light that he privately thought was much better than the torches in the dungeons at Hogwarts. He had two workbenches in the center of the room, and a large desk angled in one corner, to catch the light. He rarely needed candles in here, much less torches. 

It stuck in his throat that he owed his comfortable existence to one Harry Potter, but he’d learned, over the years, to swallow his pride and accept that Harry had done what Dumbledore would have wanted him to do. He’d saved Severus Snape from certain death at the hands of the Wizengamot. It had been a near thing, really. Harry was knocked unconscious after destroying the Dark Lord; the magical backlash from the ancient spell had nearly done him in, too. He’d woken up just as MLE agents were dragging Severus away from the battlefield, and he’d refused to allow them to take him away.

Severus knew Harry had protected him as much to get up the Minister’s nose as to honor Dumbledore’s wishes. He certainly didn’t save Severus because they’d become friends. Or even friendly. Even if they mostly were, these days. Still, he was glad to be alive and relatively free. He certainly hadn’t expected to be able retain his property, or to be compensated for his part in the war effort. He’d been shocked to receive an Order of Merlin, Second Class. He’d been staggered when Harry had announced that he was dividing his reward from the Ministry amongst all those who’d assisted him during the war. Severus wasn’t asked for his opinion on the matter; Gringotts owled him a vault key, and that, as they say, was that. 

Still, the Wizengamot had managed to hamper him as much as possible, Severus thought with an offended sniff, as he put the last of the jars of pickled puffer-fish eyes back where they belonged. He was subject to monthly Auror sweeps. He was randomly visited by members of the Committee for the Suppression of Dark Potions, too. He was required to register his ingredients purchases with the Department of Brewing Standards. He was forced to report his client list and brewing list every quarter. However, today’s visit was just too much. Auror Weasley had overstepped his authority, the oafish lout.

Severus had been startled when he heard the banging on the door. He’d not expected to see Ronald Weasley, much less be forced to invite the nerve shredding bastard into his home. Apparently, the Gods that decided such things had thought to have a laugh at his expense. Weasley sniffed and snooped his way all through Severus’ beloved laboratory. He poked into all the cupboards, inspected all Severus’ ingredients and equipment, and stuck his long nose into each cauldron. As if he could tell the difference between Pepper Up and poison.

Then he cast the spell on Severus’ wand and it was all he could do to hold his temper. As though he’d risk casting anything remotely illegal. Nowadays. He was careful to keep his nose clean and his potions Light, thank you very much. The last thing he needed was the Aurors breathing down his neck, and Harry right behind them, expressing their combined ire, were he to do anything even a tiny bit suspicious.

Severus stomped out into his kitchen and pointed his wand at the kettle. It obediently filled itself and trotted over to the gas ring to boil. The water just didn’t get as hot when you used a warming charm. Several moments later, just as the kettle was beginning to whistle, he heard a knock at the door. It couldn’t be Harry. He didn’t bother knocking. Nobody else visited him, aside from Aurors and nosy Ministry bureaucrats.

Mystified, Severus went to the front door and looked through the peephole. Cursing of the mundane variety followed. It was the Weasley arse again. Damnit. What now? With an annoyed huff, he reluctantly opened the door.

“Yes, Auror Weasley? You haven’t invaded my privacy enough for one day?”

The Weasel stepped through the door, ears already going red with temper. Damn the boy. What could he possibly want? Severus looked up. When exactly had the boy gotten so tall? He was taller than Severus and that was saying something. He also wasn’t answering. Had someone hexed his tongue off? Severus wasn’t at all sure he was inclined to reverse that condition. 

The boy stared, wild eyed, at Snape. His chest was heaving. Severus desperately tried not to notice what a firm, well muscled chest it was. He also refused to notice the plump, suckable lower lip that Weasley was currently biting. Or the flaming blue eyes that were hot with some emotion Severus couldn’t name.

“Well, Auror Weasley? What have you to say for yourself? Speak up or leave at once.” Severus didn’t like warm golden skin dotted with freckles. Not at all. He didn’t like long legs, either. He wasn’t the slightest bit interested in broad, strong hands with blunt tipped fingers that looked capable and sure. Was it getting warm in the entryway? He heaved a sigh, and his wayward mouth spoke before his brain had fully engaged.

“If you can’t speak, follow me. There’s tea. Perhaps that will assist you in further ruining my evening.”

Still mute, the youngest male Weasley followed Severus to the kitchen. Severus pointed him to a chair and the brat sprawled in it, looking absurdly sexy. He was dressed in muggle clothing – a thin jumper that matched his eyes and black denims that moulded his legs, outlining each impressive muscle. If he had a robe, Severus hadn’t seen it. 

It wasn’t right for such a profound lack of intellect to manifest itself as such intense, earthy desirability. He made tea, poured out, and took the chair opposite Weasley. They stared at each other for several quiet moments, before Severus said, “Will you tell me why you’re here?”

Weasley swallowed visibly. Severus wasn’t looking at the deliciously flushed hollows of his throat as it worked. No, he wasn’t. Not at all. Then he realized Weasley had spoken.

“My apologies, Mister Weasley. Could you repeat that, please?”

“I said I’m sorry, you great bat! My inspection today was unnecessarily invasive and a breach of protocol. It won’t happen again.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Granted it had been several years since he’d had the displeasure of the stuttering, stumbling Ronald Weasley as a pupil in his class, but he was fairly sure the prat hadn’t had lessons in elocution since then. The jumped up know-it-all must have coached him. He smirked. “Your boss had a thing or two to say to you this afternoon, didn’t he?”

Harry Potter was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He could’ve been the Minister of Magic, but he didn’t want it. He wanted exactly what he had – the top job in the MLE, his cozy home, his cozy know-it-all wife, and his cozy bushy haired brats. Who were probably as obnoxious as their parents. Severus felt no regret that Harry Potter was straight as a line. None. 

That he was Weasley’s boss was probably a bone of contention between them. Harry was formidable when he was angry, Severus knew from painful experience. He’d probably ripped several yards of skin off the ego of his best friend, judging by Weasley’s angry, guilty expression. Severus decided not to add any fuel to that fire, lest he bring Harry’s ire down on his own head.

“Apology accepted, Mister Weasley. Do finish your tea, won’t you?”

Weasley nodded and took another gulp of the hot brew. They stared at each other. Neither spoke; the atmosphere in the homey kitchen grew more and more charged. With what, precisely, Severus didn’t know. 

Suddenly, Weasley was on his feet and coming around the table at Severus. He stopped, entirely too far into Severus’ personal space. Large hands were winding themselves into his robes, hauling him to his feet. Severus opened his mouth to remonstrate with the boy. 

Weasley’s voice was low and rough when he murmured directly into Severus’ mouth. “You are the most pompous, arrogant, irritating…” 

All words stopped because Weasley had latched onto Severus’ lips with all the ferocity of a hippogriff after a ferret. Weasley’s supple tongue was stabbing into Severus’ mouth. It was a maddeningly wonderful feeling, and Severus returned the favor. He relaxed the barest bit, and wrapped his arms around the infuriatingly sexy Weasel. He hauled him even closer, using his thigh to spread the boy’s legs a bit. 

Their lips were fused. Their tongues were twined ‘round one another in a desperately heated kiss. Miraculously, their noses managed to avoid bumping one another. The boy had taken leave of his senses, clearly. Severus Snape was, at heart, an opportunist. He’d take what he could and gain as much satisfaction as possible from this encounter.

Severus moved one hand down Weasley’s back, caressing the warm skin through the thin material of his jumper. The other attached itself firmly to Weasley’s deliciously rounded arse, and stroked. He slid two fingers into the waistband of Weasley’s trousers and stroked the firm softness beneath the fabric. Someone moaned. Severus was afraid it was himself, but he was too far gone to care. Those maddening lips were torturing his earlobe now. He wrapped a hand around the nape of Weasley’s neck and pulled up. The inferno of a mouth crashed onto his again. It was hot and wet and slick and so damned arousing Severus was afraid he was going to come in his trousers.

Weasley snapped his hips into Severus’ thigh, trying to gain as much friction as possible. Severus obliged him while they got very well acquainted with each other’s tonsils. Finally Weasley pulled back and gasped, “obnoxious, sexy bastard.”

Severus smirked. “Likewise, Mister Weasley. Shall we continue this somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

The boy’s face turned red. His mouth opened and closed. His eyes bulged. He nodded. Severus grabbed his broad shoulders, hauled him close for another mind blowing kiss, and led the way to his bedroom.

Perhaps the boy would be skilled enough for Severus to invite him back again.


End file.
